mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario is to date the most popular video game character ever, and is the titular main protagonist of the Mario video game series by Nintendo. In M.U.G.E.N, he has been made several times by numerous creators which are listed below. SuperMario64 A version of Mario based mostly on his appearance in Super Mario 64, hence the title. His sprites appear to have been made with screenshots from a straight emulation of the game. His attacks all come from Super Mario 64 ''and various other Nintendo 64 titles. 'Movelist' '''Key' D = Down '' ''F = Right '' ''B = Left '' ''DB = Down-left '' ''DF = Down-right '' ''A/B = Kick '' ''X/Y = Punch Gameplay There are numerous flaws in his design, dealing with the power behind his various attacks. His most unbalanced attack is the Bowser Tail Spin, and due to the alignment of its collision boundaries, it hits the opponent more times (and deals more damage) if they block. His helpers include Captain Falcon, Luigi and Link. He has one super which transforms him into the Mario Kart 64 version of himself; he then proceeds to drive over the enemy. The rest of the racers from Mario Kart 64 follow him within three-second intervals and that makes it one of the longest attacks in MUGEN history. Regardless if one of the racers is hit or the attack successfully finishes, Mario will appear hanging on Diddy Kong's airplane and will crash into the ground. SuperMario64 has worked up quite a reputation of being one of the cheapest characters of all time. He has this title because as an AI character, he can pull off the Bowser Spin attack anytime and he spams it, making him hard to beat except with other cheap characters. *Download Super Mario Rumored to be the best version of Mario, Super Mario by Orochihomer is a Mario that is designed to pull off numerous combos which can do quite a lot of damage and lock down the enemy. To make up for this, however, even special moves cost a power bar and his hyper moves cost his entire energy. This character is often criticized for having an AI that is nearly flawless and can gain power in no time at all. A common misconception by newer players is that Super Mario is a cheap character. More experienced players, however, have found ways to play around his perfect AI. This version of mario also has three special forms when picking the palette for Mario. These three forms are Matrix Mario, Ghost Mario and Stone Mario. These three versions of ShinRyoga Mario changes Mario's fighting style giving them each their own advantages and disadvantages. 'Matrix Mario (X + Enter) ' shows mario in black with a green matrix like aura that follows him whenever he moves. The main benefits you gain from this form of Mario is that he can perform combos much more faster allowing you to gain more hit combo attacks double then what he could do normally. However the downside is that he can not do as much damage meaning you would need to hit your opponent more to get the same amount of damage as normal. 'Ghost Mario (Y + Enter)' is the spirit version of Mario shown as a white transparent ghost. The major benefit of this Mario is that you are invincible and can not receive any damage from your opponent. It also gives you a full power bar allowing you to use a Level 3 hyper from the start and the ability to teleport around the stage. However this ability comes with a big cost, your health will start to drop until its all gone meaning you have to battle your opponent fast. This version of Mario is NOT suitable for long battles. (Note: when you first get the download you won't be able to access this version of Mario. In order to play as this go into "SuperMario.def" and add "pal11 = MarioColor11.act" between pal10 and pal12) 'Stone Mario (Z + Enter)' is a stone version of Mario. This version of Mario is based on wearing the Tanooki Suit thus giving him the ability to turn into a statue which can protect him and when changing back to Stone Mario can deal massive damage to opponents near by. The main advantage of Stone Mario is that he can deal more damage but at the cost of moving around slower thus at a disadvantage against fast opponents. 'Movelist' Key D = Down '' ''F = Right '' ''B = Left '' ''DB = Down-left '' ''DF = Down-right '' ''A/B/C = Kick '' ''X/Y/Z = Punch 'Specials' Fireball (D, DF, F, x) Tornado Spin (D, DB, B, x) '' ''Coin Punch (F, D, DF, x) 'Hypers' Invincible Star (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a) (Requires 3 power bars) Super Hammer (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, b) (Requires 3 power bars) Super Flame (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, c) (Requires 3 power bars) Mario can also attack his opponents by flying into to them with the Super Cape or the Wing Cap and he can Ground Pound them. Mario can also grab and spin his opponents to toss them to damage them. SM853's Edit This version of Mario has more moves based on Super Smash Bros Brawl, for example, this Mario has all of his Brawl costumes, can use a reflector cape, and his Super Flame ''is replaced with Mario Finale. He also has MvC backgrounds and has some of his classic soundclips. Download SM853's Edit Fighting Mario Another Mario exists in mugen known as Fighting Mario, as it came form the flash videos Power Star on Youtube. NES Mario This Mario is the NES version of Mario. Mario from the NES is primitive, but he carries a lot of nostalgic value. NES Mario controls like the NES version Mario, however, this means his only attack is stomping on his opponents, making him basic, however, this can make him cheap when used by the player. If he is hit, he turns small, and the only way to make him big again is by pressing any button, other than the one that makes him jump; if he is hit while small, he instantly dies. This character is also known as '''Rare Mario Bros'. * Download (due to spam filter) Pocket SSB Mario A pocket sized Super Smash Bros. Mario created by N64Mario. This character is good for who is tired of fighting cheap A.Is. *Download Old School Mario Another Mario clone but this time it is from the Interplay version of mario teaches typing. This character is very annoying and tricky to beat, because each time he gets hit, he will die, and come back. *Download SSB Metal Mario Same as SSB Pocket Mario, but more attack and defense. It is ,too, made by N64Mario. *Download Tanicfan22's Mario Tanicfan22 made 2 Marios, one is SMB1 and SMB3. They are not good. They can be downloaded at Tanic's site. Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Heroes Category:Users of the Satsui no Hado Category:80's Characters